Thats Fine
by TheUltimateShipper27
Summary: Rin Kagamine has convinced herself that if she goes through life telling herself, "I'm fine", that in the end everything will be just fine. But is that really fine? One-shot, rated T for no real reason, slight RinxLen


**I've had a terrible day, a terrible week, a terrible month, a terrible year, a terrible lifetime, but thats fine./strong/span/p**

**I had this idea so please enjoy this one shot!**

**Rins pov**

There is always someone who is opposite of you, I have my opposite.

First lets talk about me. I'm short, ugly, not very smart, not good at anything, invisible, friendless… but thats fine. But you could never compare me to somebody… somebody like Len Kagamine. He is taller than me, handsome, smart, great at sports and singing and every activity one person could do, popular… I'm nothing like him and his friends...

But thats fine.

I don't care, I'm fine.

"Rin, are you passing all your classes?"

"Miss Kagamine, you are failing all your course classes."

That's fine.

"Who are you?"

"We don't like you!"

Thats fine.

"The exam grades are up."

I failed.

Thats fine.

I forgot to do my homework again.

Thats fine.

I'm missed the train!

Thats fine

I'm bored.

Thats fine.

I'm lonely.

Thats fine.

I can't play that sport.

Thats fine.

I can't sing that song.

Thats fine.

I can't do anything.

Thats fine.

I'm useless.

Thats fine.

"Rin, your keeping up with your grades right?"

"Your doing all your homework, right?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I scream.

"Don't get so mad, I trust you…"

You don't, but thats fine.

Don't be mad, don't be sad, don't be happy, don't feel anything. Do everything your told. Stick to routine. Don't have a personality. You don't need a life. Pass your classes. Make friends. Try to look nice. Practice make perfect. You suck. Grow up. Act your age. You can't do that. Please go do that. Why did you do that? Be yourself. Thats a character flaw, fix it now. Nobody's perfect. Be perfect. Meet our standards. This is required. Don't give up. You didn't even try. Speak up. Shut up. Go away. Don't leave. Stand up. Sit down. Listen to what I say. Be your own person. Suck it up.  
Follow these requirements.  
Thats fine.

Thats fine.

Thats fine.

Thats fine…

Thats fine…

Thats…fine.

"I'm fine…"

"No your not."

I looked up from my phone. I had been walking before but now I was standing on a lonely sidewalk and infant of me was Len Kagamine.

"I'm fine…" I weakly repeated.

"If your absolutely totally fine then why are you crying?" He asked.

I'm… crying?

I lifted my hand to feel the tears on my face.

_Don't be sad_

"I'm fine," I reply.

"Stop saying the same exact thing,"

"Don't worry, I'm fine," I modified my words.

"Are you really?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I say again.

"You have no friends," he said

"Thats fine," I replied

He kept going on.

"You never talk to anyone."

"That's fine."

"You aren't in any clubs and you don't seem to be good at everything.

"Thats fine."

"You have the worst grades in our class."

"Thats fine."

"You cold and heartless."

"Thats fine."

"You did this to yourself."

"Thats fine."

"You were much more happy and energetic in elementary school."

"Thats fine."

"I had a crush on you for the longest time."

"Thats fine."

"I still have a crush on you."

"Thats fine."

"Stop lying."

"Thats fine."

"Can't you say anything else?"

"No, but thats fine."

"Now I just thing your messing with me."

"Thats fine."

"Why don't your scream out how you really feel? It might help..."

_Don't be mad._

"No, but thats fine."

"Nobody can hear you, it's just me here."

"Thats fine."

"I'm glad you enjoy my company."

"No, but thats fine."

"Jeez, I'm heartbroken."

"Thats fine."

"Tell me how you really feel, just scream at me, I know you can at least do that."

"No, but thats fine."

"This is getting boring."

"Thats fine."

"Stop Lying!"

"Thats fine."

"I want to know how you feel!"

"Thats fine."

"Just tell me!"

"No, but thats fine."

"JUST SCREAM!"

"THATS FINE!"

"That wasn't what I meant…"

"Thats fine."

He finally sighed.

"I give up, your a hopeless case," he said looking down at me.

"I really wanted to know how you feel, since you always seems so sad, but your fine so I'll just leave you alone," Len turned around and started to walk away.

He was walking away, I can't break, I can't tell him, but I don't want him to go!

"NO! I'M NOT FINE! I FEEL TERRIBLE! LIKE I'M DYING! I WANT FRIENDS TO COMFORT ME AND A FAMILY TO CARE FOR ME! I WANT TO BE SMART AND TALENTED BUT I DON'T KNOW HOW! I WANT TO BE FINE! BUT I'M NOT FINE!"

He came back with a smile on his face.

"That's fine," he said with a smile.

I was crying again, I was crying like a baby in front of my crush.

"You'll be fine," he said with a comforting tone.

On impulse I hugged him, I felt hesitation from he but he finally hugged back as I cried into his shirt. I mumbled "Thank you"s and "Sorry"s into his chest as he stroked my back.

After awhile I let go if him because I had gotten a text./span/p

**To: Rin**  
**From: Mom**

**Come home soon, you have homework todo**.

"I haft to go," I said as I started to walk away.

"Wait!" he said as he grabbed my sleeve to get me to stop.

I looked back at him with a puzzled look.  
"I want you to eat lunch with me and my friends tomorrow, is that alright?" he asked

I smiled and replied.

"Thats fine."

**I hope this story was fine.**

**If you liked it please review!**


End file.
